


El té de los dos

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Tea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía casi cuatro siglos que Catalina lo había vuelto un adicto a aquella bebida, y seguía disfrutando de ella como el primer día. Más si era en compañía de aquel país que dio vida a su reina. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El té de los dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DSerpente](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DSerpente).



> Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

En el mismo momento en el que el calor de aquel líquido inundó su esófago, Portugal pasó la lengua por sus labios, queriendo captar nuevamente el sabor, y sonrió. Buscó los ojos del hombre que se encontraba con él en aquella salita, pero las orbes verdes no le devolvieron la mirada, fijas en la rosa grabada en porcelana. Notando que el rubio se había olvidado de su presencia —o eso pensaba él—, llamó su atención.

—Delicioso.

Inglaterra apartó la vista de la taza. Solo el mirar la expresión del país ibérico, y aquella palabra susurrada, logró que sus labios se curvaran también en una sonrisa. Dejó en el pequeño plato lo que había estado bebiendo esos últimos diez minutos —¿o habían sido más?— y se centró en los ojos azules de aquella persona.

—Todavía agradezco a Catherine.

Ambos rieron suavemente.

Él, Portugal, también se sentía en deuda con ella. ¿Quién sino Catarina para introducir aquella tradición en aquel país anglosajón? Le gustaba la idea de saberse responsable, en cierto modo, de que Inglaterra adorara esa bebida. Tanto o más de lo que él mismo disfrutaba pasar aquellos ratos con él. Era, simplemente, el té de ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y, ahora sí, esto es de lo más reciente que he publicado. La semana pasada mismo. Es un regalito para Márcia, una amiga de Portugal a la que quiero mucho. Se lo debía desde hacía dos años.
> 
> Para quien no sepa, fue una reina portuguesa la que introdujo el té en Inglaterra: Catalina de Braganza.


End file.
